


And laughing ‘til our ribs get tough.

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Close Friendship, Friendship, Other, Song: Ribs (Lorde), final hour together, idk is this how you tag, last hour, my lovely characters, no romantic feelings with e/o tho, they not gay but half of them are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In their world’s final hours, they would rather spend it together like the close friends they all are.
Kudos: 1





	And laughing ‘til our ribs get tough.

_It was their final day._ The countdown went further down until they were all in single sights. Milliseconds frantically running as the world fell into a deep slumber filled with chaotic emotions.

The world continued to shut down, country to country as people whispered their last goodbyes and wishes.

Runelia stood at the edge of her grandmother’s company building, gazing at the last sunset of their world she reminisced all of her memories that were once filled with happiness and euphorias. Her right hand gripped onto her phone, screen flashing with her family’s final farewell messages as the country they were currently in completely shuts down.

Serena’s mixed sounds of laughters and sobs resonated around their little group. They all wanted to be together during their final moments. Just like they promised back in their high school years.

Evangeline was seated next to Runelia’s standing figure, her legs dangling off the building as a small breeze flew by to play around with their hair and in this case, her dress. She sighed at the scenic view in front of her and leaned on the side of the younger’s leg.

“The view is very fitting for a final episode, don’t you think?” Runelia spoke.

The group hadn’t talked that much after they each spilled and talked about what they thought about the others before they went up to the top of the building. They wanted to pour everything that they held back during their years of friendship and now that it was their world’s finale, they seized the opportunity.

“I’m happy that we got together before the last hour.” The girl continued, her feline eyes looking at Evangeline fondly before shifting it to get a good look at the rest of her close friends. The rest mirrored the way she looked at them which made her bite back a large grin.

Serena sniffed softly and scooted close to Lilith who had her arms wide open to let the older in her huddle with Abigail by her side. The three comforted each other and whispered jokes and small anecdotes which made the other giggle at the interesting idiocracy. Vanessa sat on a bean bag and shared it with Skylar. Beatrice sat next to them in a smaller bean bag cross legged.

“Come on you small babies,” Evangeline suddenly said, breaking the small moment. The clock dinged as the _thirty minute mark_ passed by. “Did you think we’re going to spend our final moments in the final countdown just sitting here and crying? I don’t think so.”

“Final countdown.” Runelia snorted, rolling her eyes as the song started singing in her head.

The group gathered around and held each other’s hands tightly, “Because of y’all, I found myself a family in our friendships.”

They giggled and gave each other a small high five out of habit. They continued to go to their usual partners, Runelia bouncing next to Vanessa who gave her a wide grin. Evangeline hugging Beatrice tightly like she isn’t a lanky woman trying to squish a massive teddy bear. Beatrice’s a professional acrobatic dancer, what’d you expect from a healthy person?

Lilith cried heavily alongside Abigail as they latched onto each other, their shaking figured wobbling around. And Serena gave Skylar an emotional speech about how they met each other since they were young kids back in kindy and how she’s going to miss her so much while the said girl was busy trying not to slap and cry with her childhood best friend.

Runelia then took out her portable speaker from her small pink backpack and chose a final song to put on repeat during their last group hangout. Ribs started playing through which made the group laugh out in excitement no matter how much they feel physically and mentally broken throughout the time.

“You got that speaker from Kmart, right?” Vanessa asked the older girl who gave her a smug smirk, “Nope! Stole it from my grandmother. It’s _Gucci_.”

The girl then turned the speaker around to show the Gucci logo shining in twenty-four karat gold.

Their small group laughed and they all raced down the building along the stairs. Their footsteps echoing through the empty building and the songs blasting and bouncing back from the edges along with the sounds of their gleeful laughters.

They all continued racing down the empty roads and jumping over cars like they were all teenagers again who just wanted to feel free. Their laughs resonated through the empty streets as the street lights automatically flickered to life the more they went further down.

Their world was silent, but with their strong friendship and feelings, they were all loud and _proud_.

_Twenty minutes left._

Runelia laughed through the isolated streets and danced to the chorus of the song, mouthing along the words that stuck through her mind since eight years ago, back when she was fifteen.

The group sang along, their yells and screams echoed through the darkness. Their little giggles and full blown laughter made the full moon shine brightly as stars were finally making their long awaited appearances and twinkling along the group’s strange dynamics and habits.

The countdown hit the _five minutes mark_ and the group ceased their running’s and quickly gathered themselves in one area to group hug tightly. The speaker is still blasting the song on repeat again.

  
  
It feels nice and warm, the feeling of having your closest friends since teenage and kid years close with you during your last and final moments feels painfully reassuring. The empty streets were now filled with Lorde’s nostalgic song lyrics accompanied by the group’s insistent sobs and laughing, _yes_. Everything feels warm and peaceful.

  
  
_One minute._

The group started jumping together as their favourite verse appeared. They screamed out the lyrics with pained happiness and bounced together in circles, still in their group hug.

_“You’re the only friend I need!”_

They all giggled as they danced playfully with their legs since their arms were stuck on each other’s shoulders.

_“Sharing beds like little kids!”_

_“And laughing ‘til our ribs get tough!”_

“Remember when Serena rolled off the bunk bed and she didn’t even wake up? She just continued snoring like nothing happened.” The group laughed at Skylar’s clear memory of that one time they were back in their Senior camping trip.

Runelia raised one of her arms up in the air, the countdown closing down to _ten seconds._

“I love you guys, in death and in sickness.”

“Stop trying to marry us.” Vanessa snorted, the group laughed and huddled closer. Their heads touched together as they all said their last goodbyes. _  
  
  
_

_“Zero seconds, Country Obliterated initiate.”_

**Author's Note:**

> listened to ribs, talked with my close friends about what they’re going to do in the final days in earth. 
> 
> their response?  
> \- hanging out with the homies.


End file.
